


Cannot hide

by orb01



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orb01/pseuds/orb01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- ฟิคนี้แต่งเมื่อต้นปี 2015 หลังจากดู Kingsman จบละกรี๊ดกร๊าดบ้าบอขุดสัมภาษณ์และไล่ดูหนังทุกเรื่องที่มาร์คกับลุงคอลินเล่น<br/>- ก็เลย.. ได้ฟิคนี้มาค่ะ 555<br/>- คำเตือน: สปอยล์หนังทุกเรื่องที่เขาเล่นด้วยกัน...</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- ฟิคนี้แต่งเมื่อต้นปี 2015 หลังจากดู Kingsman จบละกรี๊ดกร๊าดบ้าบอขุดสัมภาษณ์และไล่ดูหนังทุกเรื่องที่มาร์คกับลุงคอลินเล่น  
> \- ก็เลย.. ได้ฟิคนี้มาค่ะ 555  
> \- คำเตือน: สปอยล์หนังทุกเรื่องที่เขาเล่นด้วยกัน...

   
เราเจอกันครั้งแรกก็ตอนนั้น

ผู้กำกับแนะนำเขาให้ผมรู้จัก  
หมอนั่นเหมือนจะเป็นนักแสดงหน้าใหม่ อายุไล่เลี่ยกันกับผม

พอเจอหน้ากันผมแปลกใจนิดหน่อย  
ตรงที่เขาพยายามตีสีหน้านิ่ง และเก็บความรู้สึกบางอย่างไว้

 

"สวัสดีครับ" ผมยิ้มให้เขา พวกเราเชคแฮนด์กัน  
ผมจับได้ว่ามือของเขาสั่น  
ความรู้สึกที่ว่านั่นคือความตื่นเต้น  
เขาพยายามเก็บมัน  
แต่เขาทำไม่ได้เลย

 

มาร์ค สตรอง เป็นรุ่นน้องผมในตอนนั้น  
ไม่รู้จะเรียกว่ารุ่นน้องได้ไหม แต่เขาอายุน้อยกว่า แล้วก็เข้าวงการมาทีหลัง

 

ในช่วงแรกผมคิดว่าเขาเป็นพวกพูดน้อย  
เห็นเขาเอาแต่ยิ้มและพยักหน้าเป็นฉากหลังเวลาทุกคนคุยกัน  
ผมไม่ได้ชวนเขาคุยเท่าไหร่ เขาก็ไม่ได้ชวนผม

 

จะมีคุยกันมากๆก็ตามสคริปต์ของหนัง  
แต่ขอบคุณว่าหนังเรื่องนี้เป็นหนังเกี่ยวกับผู้ชายคนหนึ่งที่บ้าบอล  
ทำให้พวกเรา 2 คนรู้ว่าเราเชียร์ทีมเดียวกัน  
และกลายเป็นผู้ชายบ้าบอล 2 คนที่ไม่สามารถหยุดคุยกันได้

 

หลังจากถ่ายหนังจบแล้วพวกเรายังได้มีโอกาสไปดูบอลด้วยกัน  
แถมยังเป็นตั๋ว VIP ที่ได้นั่งดูจาก Director Box

เขาบอกว่าพวกเราควรแต่งตัวเรียบร้อย  
ผมกับเขาใส่สูทผูกไทด์กันอย่างดี  
แต่เพราะความเรียบร้อยนั่นทำเอาเราต้องนั่งอย่างสงบไปด้วย

นั่นคงเป็นการดูบอลที่เงียบที่สุดในชีวิตผม ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่าตอนสุดท้ายทีมเราชนะ

ผมกับมาร์คสติแตก กระโดดโลดเต้นดีใจผิดกับตอนแรก  
(โชคดีที่ว่าคนอื่นๆเองก็เป็นเหมือนกัน)

นั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่พวกเรากอดกันนอกบทหนัง และไม่ใช่ครั้งสุดท้าย

 

ตอนแรกผมนึกว่าพวกเราจะเป็นแค่.. เพื่อนร่วมงาน  
แค่งานนึง แล้วก็แยกจากกันไป  
แต่เปล่าเลย ไม่ใกล้เคียง

หลังจากนั้นผมต้องไปอยู่อิตาลี ไม่ได้ตามข่าวบอลอย่างเคย  
แต่ก็แค่ช่วงเวลาหนึ่งเท่านั้น  
เพราะวันนึงมีแฟ็กส์ส่งมาหาผม  
เป็นผลบอลนัดล่าสุด  
และมันถูกส่งมาทุกครั้งที่ทีมของผมแข่ง

 

มาร์คกลายเป็นเพื่อนมากกว่ารุ่นน้องโดยที่ผมไม่รู้ตัว

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fever Pitch (1997) เป็นหนังเรื่องแรกที่เขาเล่นด้วยกัน  
> \- สัมภาษณ์ที่พวกเขาไปดูบอลใน Director Box [ Link ](http://www.bigissue.com/features/interviews/4858/mark-strong-colin-firth-and-i-went-mental-when-arsenal-won-the-league)  
> \- สัมภาษณ์ที่มาร์คแฟ็กส์ผลบอลให้ลุงคอลิน [ Link ](http://www.independent.co.uk/arts-entertainment/supporters-club-1275572.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spoiler Warning for TTSS - สปอยล์หนังเรื่อง Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy แรงมาก

 

  
อังกฤษเป็นประเทศที่เล็กเกินไป

 

14 ปีต่อมาผมเจอกับเขาอีกรอบในหนังสายลับ  
พวกเราเล่นเป็นคนรักกัน แต่แปลกตรงที่ว่าพวกเราแทบจะไม่เจอกันเลย  
คุณอาจจะคิดว่าการถ่ายหนังคือการจับนักแสดงมารวมกัน แล้วจับคนนั้นมาถ่ายกับคนนี้  
แต่ในความเป็นจริงแล้วทุกคนว่างไม่ตรงกัน เราเลยต้องถ่ายแยกกัน  
จะมีบางฉากที่อยู่ด้วยกันนั่นละ ถึงจะเจอหน้ากัน

 

ซึ่งเมื่อผมเจอกับมาร์ค  
เขายิงแสกหน้าผม

 

กระสุนต้องทะลุกระโหลกของผมไป  
แต่โชคดีที่นั่นมันแค่บทในหนัง  
ผมเคยนั่งคิดอยู่คนเดียวว่าถ้าโดนยิงในตำแหน่งนั่นจะรู้สึกขนาดไหน  
แต่ความจริงแล้วมันคงไม่เจ็บเลย  
แบบว่า คงตายไปเลย

 

"อะไรหรือครับ?" เสียงของมาร์คดังขึ้น ไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเขาอยู่ตรงนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่  
คาดว่าผมคงนั่งเหม่อไปหลังจากที่พวกเราถ่ายฉากในปาร์ตี้กันเสร็จ  
"อ๋อ เอ่อ หมายถึงบิลน่ะ ไม่ค่อยเห็นใครโดนยิงตรงนี้กันเท่าไหร่" ผมชี้แก้มตัวเอง  
แอบเกาเล็กน้อยนึกถึงเลือดปลอมที่เคยติดอยู่

 

"ผมก็สงสัยเหมือนกันครับว่าทำไมเป็นตรงนั้น" เขานั่งลงข้าง ๆ ยื่นแก้วน้ำให้ผม  
"แต่ไปลองถามเขามา น่าจะเป็นเรื่องปืนมันมีแรงดีดน่ะครับ ตอนแรกจิมคงเล็งที่หัว" เขาเอานิ้วแตะหน้าผากตัวเอง

ผมมองตาม รับแก้วน้ำมาจิบ "กะให้ตายเลยสินะ"  
"กะให้ไม่ทรมานต่างหากละครับ" เขาตอบชัดถ้อยชัดคำ แต่กลับหลุบตาดื่มน้ำ

ผมเงียบไปครู่นึง "สองคนนี้คงจะรักกันมาก"

"...ผมคิดว่าจิมรักบิลมาก ที่ยิงไปโดนตรงแก้ม ส่วนหนึ่งคิดว่าน่าจะเป็นเพราะ" เขาหยุดเพื่อดื่มน้ำ  
ผมนั่งมองเขาเฉยๆ รอจนเขาพูดต่อ

"มือของเขาสั่น"

 

 

14 ปีที่ผ่านไป ผมนึกว่าเราจะห่างกันมากขึ้น  
แต่ก็ไม่ ตรรกะนั้นเหมือนจะใช้ไม่ได้กับมาร์ค  
เขากับผมคุยกันเหมือนตอนที่เรายังไปดูบอลด้วยกัน

จนอาจจะเรียกได้ว่าพวกเราเป็นเพื่อนกัน  
แต่ผมไม่เคยนึกว่ามันจะกลายเป็นมากกว่านั้นในเวลาต่อมา

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) เป็นหนังเรื่องที่ 2 ที่พวกเขาเล่นด้วยกัน


	3. Chapter 3

 

   
หลังจากปิดกล้องและเลี้ยงฉลอง พวกเราก็ไม่ได้เจอกันอีกจนกระทั่งงานพรีเมียร์  
ผมลืมตัวพุ่งเข้าไปกอดเขาทันทีที่เจอหน้า

 

เขากอดตอบ ไม่มีอะไรมากกว่านั้น  
ไม่มีอะไรมากไปกว่าเพื่อนสองคนทักทายกัน  
ผมมั่นใจว่ามันแค่นั้น  
ผมค่อนข้างมั่นใจ

 

"นายนี่เล่นเป็นเกย์บ่อยนะ"  
"หือ?"  
"เมื่อวานฉันเพิ่งได้ดูเรื่องนั้น ที่นายเล่นเป็นครู" แอนดรูว์ ผมจำนามสกุลเขาไม่ได้ พวกเราเรียนด้วยกัน เจอกันตอนนัดรวมบ่อยครั้ง  
แต่ครั้งนี้เป็นความบังเอิญ พวกเราเจอกันในร้านกาแฟร้านนึง  
และตอนนี้เขาตั้งใจฉีดซองน้ำตาลใส่กาแฟของตัวเองจนไม่ได้มองว่าผมทำหน้าแปลกใจให้เขาอยู่

 

"ตั้งกี่ปีมาแล้ว" ผมขำเบาๆ ยกกาแฟขึ้นจิบแล้วก็ต้องรีบผละออกเพราะมันลวกปาก  
"ก่อนหน้านั่นก็เล่นเป็นเกย์นิ ที่เล่นกับใครนะ หน้าโหดๆ" แอนดรูว์หยิบซองที่สาม  
"เบค่อน?" ปากผมยังแสบอยู่จนต้องยกมือขึ้นลูบ  
"อะ! นั่นละๆ" เขาหันมาชี้ผมด้วยซองน้ำตาลแล้วเทมันลงไปในแก้ว "เป็นนักแสดงนี่ลำบากจังนะ"  
"นี่นายไปไล่ดูหนังของฉันรึไ--ลำบากยังไง?"  
" _'เมียฉัน'_ ไล่ดูหนังของนาย" เขากลอกตาทีนึงก่อนหันมาพูดต่อ "ที่ต้องเล่นบทรักกับคนที่ไม่รู้จัก ? แถมยังต้องจูบกับผู้ชาย"

 

"ไม่เห็นจะลำบากตรงไหน" ผมค่อยๆพยายามจิบกาแฟนั่นอีกครั้ง  
"จูบกับผู้ชายน่ะนะ?" ความสนใจเขาอยู่ที่ผมแทนที่จะเป็นซองน้ำตาล  
"นั่นยิ่งไม่ลำบาก" ผมยักไหล่

"...นายเป็นเกย์รึเปล่าเนี่ย?"  
"ผู้ชายก็คน นายเคยจูบคนไหมละ?"  
เขามุ่นคิ้ว หันไปคนกาแฟให้เข้ากัน  
ผมถอนหายใจ นึกย้อนอยู่ในใจว่าหมอนี่เป็นโฮโมโฟบหรือเปล่า แต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้ถามอะไร เขาก็ยิ่งคำถามมาก่อน

 

"นายเคยจูบกับผู้ชายนอกบทไหม?"  
ผมชะงัก เม้มปากทำเป็นว่าแสบจากการถูกกาแฟลวก  
"ไม่เคย"  
ผมโกหก

 

ด้วยความที่ไม่อยากโกหกบ่อยๆ  
หลังจากวันนั้นผมพยายามไม่อยู่ใกล้มาร์คอีก

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ลุงคอลินที่พุ่งเข้าไปกอดมาร์คตอนงานพรีเมียร์ [Link](https://49.media.tumblr.com/de7819e8b6f5239856e2eec2000dbc53/tumblr_nl7j15x5Lt1svub81o1_500.gif)  
> \- หนังที่ลุงเล่นเป็นครูที่ว่าคือ A Single Man (2009)  
> \- อีกเรื่องที่เล่นกับเควิน เบคอนคือ Where the Truth Lies (2005)  
> \- แอนดรูว์เป็นออริจินัลคาแรคเตอร์


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- สิ่งที่หายไปของตอนที่แล้ว--  
> \- ไม่นับว่าต่อจาก Chap ที่แล้ว ออกแนว.. เป็น 3.5

 

  
มันเกิดขึ้นเร็วกว่าที่คิด  
เขาน่าสนใจมากกว่าที่คิด  
และหัวเราะบ่อยกว่าที่คิด  
ผมขำมุกตลกเขามากกว่าที่คิด  
พวกเราคุยกันนานกว่าที่คิด  
และสนุกกว่าที่คิด

 

พวกเราดื่มมากกว่าที่คิด  
ผมยืนใกล้เขามากกว่าที่คิด  
มุมนี้คนน้อยกว่าที่คิด  
ตาของเขาโตกว่าที่คิด  
และใสกว่าที่คิด  
ผมรู้ตัวน้อยกว่าที่คิด

 

ปากของเขาบางกว่าที่คิด  
สัมผัสของมันนิ่มกว่าที่คิด  
ข้อมือของเขาเล็กกว่าที่คิด  
ลมหายใจของเขาร้อนกว่าที่คิด  
ตัวของเขาอุ่นกว่าที่คิด  
คอของเขานุ่มกว่าคิด

 

แรงของเขาเยอะกว่าที่คิด  
ผมยอมเขากว่าที่คิด  
เขาผละไปอย่างที่คิด  
มันไม่จบลงอย่างที่คิด  
แต่มันก็ดีกว่าที่คิด

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- คิดว่าครั้งแรกน่าจะในงานฉลองหลังงานพรีเมียร์ //v\\\


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spoiler Warning for Before I go to Sleep - สปอยล์หนังเรื่อง Before I go to Sleep เต็มๆเลยจ้า

 

แต่ประเทศที่แสนจะเล็กนี้กลับไม่เป็นใจ  
แถมระยะเวลาดันสั้นลงเรื่อย ๆ

 

ยังไม่ทันถึง 2 ปี ผมได้เล่นหนังกับเขาอีกครั้ง  
ผมเป็นสามี ส่วนเขาเป็นหมอที่คอยดูแลภรรยา  
เหมือนครั้งก่อน พวกเราแทบไม่ได้เจอกัน

 

แต่คราวนี้เป็นทีของผม  
อาจจะไม่เท่าการยิงเข้าที่หน้าของเขา  
แต่เมื่อเราเจอกัน  
ผมขู่เขาด้วยคำหยาบ

 

นั่นคือทั้งหมดที่ผมได้  
ทั้งที่เขาเป็นผู้ชายแต่ตัวละครของผมกลับไปซ้อมผู้หญิงแทน

 

"เบนนี้มันยังไง อยู่กับเขา รักเขา แล้วก็ซ้อมเขา?" ผมบ่นขึ้นมาระหว่างที่หั่นเนื้อสเต็กในจาน  
"ไมค์หรือครับ?" มาร์คนั่งม้วนเส้นสปาเก็ตตี้อยู่ฝั่งตรงข้าม--พวกเรานัดทานข้าวด้วยกันเย็นนั้น ผมคงอยู่ได้ไม่นาน คิดว่าสักทุ่มนึงจะขอตัว  
"เออ ไมค์ นายได้อ่านหนังสือไหม?" ผมจิ้มสเต็กเข้าปาก มองนาฬิกาข้อมือ ตอนนี้หกโมงกว่าๆ

 

"อ่านครับ"  
"ในนั้นก็แบบนี้?"  
"ครับ ต่างกันตรงกล้อง ถ้าในหนังสือจะเป็นไดอารี่"  
"ไดอารี่?" ผมกลืนอาหาร "อย่างนี้ถ้าสามีเจอเข้าไม่แย่เรอะ"  
เขาขำเบาๆ ผมทำหน้างง

 

"แย่สิครับ ในหนังสือไมค์พยายามเผาไดอารี่ แต่ไฟเกิดลาม"  
"หะ?" ส้อมที่เพิ่งจิ้มชิ้นเนื้อขึ้นมาค้างชะงัก  
"จริง ๆ แล้วคุณต้องตายโดยการโดนไฟคลอก" เขาพูดต่อ  
"ฉันตายอีกแล้ว"  
"คุณตายอีกแล้ว"  
"ทำไมเป็นฉันทุกที ถ้ามีเรื่องหน้า นายตายมั่งสิ"

 

"ผมก็ไม่อยากเห็นคุณตายบ่อย ๆ นักหรอกครับ"  
ผมเงียบไป  
ลืมเรื่องการขอตัวไปเลย  
รู้ตัวอีกทีก็ห้าทุ่มกว่า และทำทุกอย่างตรงข้ามกับความตั้งใจแรก

 

ผมบอกเขาว่านี่เป็นครั้งสุดท้าย  
โดยไม่รู้ว่าอีกไม่กี่เดือนต่อมา  
เหตุการณ์แบบนี้จะเกิดซ้ำอีก

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Before I go to Sleep (2014) เป็นหนังเรื่องที่สามที่พวกเขาเล่นด้วยกัน...  
> \- ไม่แน่ใจเรื่องเนื้อเรื่องในหนังสือ เขียนตามเพื่อนที่อ่านละมาเล่าให้ฟังอีกที


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spoiler Warning for Kingsman - สปอยล์หนังเรื่อง Kingsman สุดเหนี่ยวเลยแจ้

 

  
ไม่กี่เดือนต่อมา  
พวกเราเจอกันในหนังอีกครั้ง  
แต่คราวนี้ต่างจากทุกครั้ง  
ถ้าไม่ใช่การเข้าฉากด้วยกัน  
ผมกับเขาแทบจะไม่ได้คุยกันเลย

 

"เรื่องจริงเหรอเนี่ย?" ผู้กำกับเอ่ยขึ้นหลังจากผมขอตัวกลับหลังจากถ่ายฉากวันนั้นเสร็จ  
"...ครับ?" ผมไม่เข้าใจ  
"ที่เขาลือกันว่านายหัวเสียเรื่องมาร์ค"  
"...อะไรนะครับ?"  
"ฉันรู้ว่ามันเป้นมุกตลก แต่บางทีก็อดสงสัยไม่ได้"  
ผมเงียบ ประมวลผลว่าผมจะหัวเสียเรื่องอะไรของมาร์คได้

 

"เห็นว่าพวกนายไม่ค่อยได้คุยกัน นึกว่าจะสนิทกันกว่านี้ซะอีก" เขาว่าต่อ ผมยังไม่ได้ตอบอะไร  
"เฮ้ ไม่เอาน่า" เขายกมือแปะหลังผม "ฉันรู้ว่าทุกคนพากันสนใจแต่มาร์ค แต่ก็ไม่ใช่ว่านายจะโดนทิ้งหรอกนะ"  
"ทุกคนสนใจแต่มาร์ค?" ผมนิ่วหน้า  
"ไม่ใช่ทุกคนหรอก" เขาขำ เพยิดหน้าไปทางนักแสดงหนุ่มหน้าใหม่ที่กำลังเดินมาทางนี้

  
คราวนี้ก็เป็นหนังสายลับ  
เขาเป็นเหมือนควอเตอร์มาสเตอร์  
ส่วนผมเป็นเจมส์ บอนด์  
แต่ผมไม่ได้อยู่ยงคงกระพันเหมือนฌอน คอนเนอรี หรือ โรเจอร์ มัวร์

 

ผมตายอีกครั้ง ส่งไม้ต่อให้บอนด์คนใหม่  
โดนตัวร้ายยิ่งเข้ากลางกบาล

 

ตัวละครเขามองตัวละครผมตาย  
แต่ตัวเขาไม่  
ไม่เหมือนคราวที่แล้ว  
นั่นทำให้ผมนึกถึงการพูดคุยของเราคราวก่อน

 

ทุกคนว่ากันว่าผมไม่คุยกับมาร์ค  
แต่จริง ๆ แล้วอาจจะเป็นมาร์คที่ไม่คุยกับผม

 

และเหมือนจะไม่คุยกับผมแค่คนเดียว  
"มาร์คเขาน่ารักดีนะคะ"  
เพราะผมยังได้ยินชื่อเขาอยู่บ่อย ๆ  
ในกองถ่าย กับแฟน ๆ กลุ่มเพื่อนร่วมงาน  
ยิ่งผมนึกย้อนไปในอดีต การสัมภาษณ์ การพูดคุยที่เคยเกิดขึ้น

 

คำพูดของผู้กำกับอาจจะเป็นจริง  
ทุกคนสนใจแต่เขา  
และนั่นทำให้ผมไม่พอใจ

 

"ฉันมีเรื่องจะสารภาพ คือฉัน.. เอ่อ.. ค่อนข้างชอบเพื่อนร่วมงานของคุณ"  
ผมนั่งให้สัมภาษณ์อยู่กับแทรอน และผมหวังว่าผู้สัมภาษณ์จะหมายถึงเขา  
"มาร์ค สตรอง"

 

พระเจ้า  
ผมสัญญากับตัวเองว่าถ้าเจอหน้ากันอีกครั้ง  
เขาจะไม่มีวันได้ยินเสียงของผมอีก

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- สัมภาษณ์ที่ลุงคอลินบ่นว่าทุกคนพูดถึงแต่มาร์ค [Link](https://youtu.be/2269ngpxfhw?t=3m18s) แกดูไม่พอใจอย่างจริงจัง 555 แต่ไม่รู้แง่ไหน-- /เราก็เอามามโน--  
> \- สัมภาษณ์ที่แทรอนบอกว่าลุงคอลินเป็นที่สนใจอยู่ช่วงนึง จนกระทั่งมาร์คโดนแคสเข้ามา [ Link ](http://unlikelymilliner.tumblr.com/post/113968846348/taron-i-had-this-running-joke-with-colin-because) /สงสาร555


	7. Chapter 7

 

 มันไม่ง่ายอย่างที่ผมคิด  
"นี่มันหมายความว่ายังไง?"  
ไม่ทันถึงอาทิตย์ผมก็โทรไป  
ปลายสายเงียบอยู่ครู่นึง "ครับ?"  
"ช่วงนี้นายหายหน้าไป" ผมว่าจะพูดต่อ แต่ก็เปล่า  
"อ้อครับ" เขาเงียบหายไปอีกครู่นึง  
ผมเคาะนิ้วกับโต๊ะ   
"คุณคอลิน เดี๋ยวผมโทรกลับได้ไหม"  
ผมรอ แต่เขาก็ไม่โทรกลับมาอีกเลย

 

  
พวกเราไม่ได้เจอกันอีกจนงานเปิดตัว  
คราวนี้ผมไม่ได้พุ่งเข้าไปกอดเขา  
แต่เป็นเขาที่เป็นฝ่ายมากอดผม

 

ระหว่างที่ผมคิดว่าเขาโกรธอะไรผมหรือเปล่า  
เขากลับทำตัวตามปกติ  
จนกลายเป็นว่าผมเองที่ทำตัวแปลกไป

 

ในงาน ผมมองเขายืนคุยกับคนอื่น ๆ   
คิดว่าเขาคงจะไม่ได้มาคุยกับผม  
แต่เปล่า เขาก็เดินมาทักทายผม  
เหมือนทุกครั้ง

 

"แด่ผู้ที่อยู่รอด"  
"หา?" มือที่ยกแก้วไวน์ขึ้นจิบหยุดค้าง  
"เห็นแมทธิวบอกว่าคุณจะไม่ตาย?"  
"เขาจะฆ่าฉัน?"  
"ผมหมายถึงแฮร์รี่"  
"อ้อ ไม่ตายได้ยังไง"

  
เขาเงียบไป ผมเลยถามต่อ  
"เขาบอกนายว่าไง"  
"คุณอาจจะปรากฏในภาคสอง"  
"ไม่เห็นเขาบอกฉัน"  
"งั้นหรือครับ..."  
"หรืออาจจะเป็นแฟลชแบ็ค" ผมจิบไวน์ต่อ  
พวกเราเงียบกันไปครู่นึง ขณะที่ผมลังเลว่าจะเข้าประเด็นดีไหม เขาก็พูดขึ้นมา

 

"ผมนึกว่าเรื่องนี้คุณจะไม่ตาย"  
"แต่เข้าหัวเลยนะ"  
"เข้าหัวอีกแล้ว"  
"ไม่ทรมานไง" ผมว่า และต้องชะงัก เขายกมือแตะที่หางคิ้วซ้ายของผม  
"ตรงนี้?"  
"วาเลนไทน์คงมือสั่น"  
"ด้วยความกลัว" เขาลดมือลง  
"แล้วจิม?"  
"ความเสียใจ"  
"เมอลินก็?"  
"คนละแบบกับจิม แต่ใช่"  
"แล้วนาย?" ผมยกแก้วขึ้นจิบ พยายามหาจังหวะพูดเรื่องที่ตั้งใจ

 

"ไม่ครับ"  
ผมนิ่วหน้า "ฉันตายนะ"  
"แต่พวกเราได้เล่นหนังด้วยกันอีก"  
ผมเงียบ

 

'นายไม่โทรกลับมาหาฉัน' สิ่งที่คิดไว้  
'เลิกงานนายโทรมาหาฉัน' สิ่งที่ผมพูด

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ตอนที่พิมพ์ฟิคนี้ตอนนั้นยังไม่มีวิดิโอนี้ มีแต่ภาพไกลๆว่าตอนงานพรีเมียร์มาร์คเดินเข้าไปกอดเอวลุง ภาพเบลอมากด้วย 555 วิดนี้มาทีหลัง พบว่ามาร์ครั้งเอวลุงซะ 555 [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItdpoIJXiU4)


	8. Chapter 8

 

บางทีผมก็รู้สึกตัวเองแก่เกินไป  
เหมือนลืมอะไรไปได้ง่ายๆ  
ผมลืมไปแล้วว่าตอนนั้นผมจะถามเขาเรื่องอะไร  
นึกขึ้นได้ก็เกือบเดือนต่อมา

 

"ตอนนั้นคุณบอกว่าครั้งสุดท้ายนี่ครับ" เช้านั้นเขานั่งคนกาแฟอยู่อีกฝั่งของโต๊ะ  
"อะไรนะ?" ผมเกาหลัง ยังรู้สึกแสบอยู่  
"ตอนนั้น ถ้าเจอกันอีกก็ไม่ใช่ครั้งสุดท้ายน่ะสิครับ" เขาจิบกาแฟ  
"นี่นายอย่าบอกนะว่า.." ผมนิ่วหน้า  
"ใช่ที่ไหนละครับ ผมไม่ว่าง" เขาขำ ผมไม่ขำด้วย

 

"มีอะไรหรือเปล่าครับ?"  
"ฉันนึกว่านายโกรธอะไร"  
"ผมจะโกรธอะไรคุณได้"  
"ที่ฉันพูดไปแบบนั้น"  
เขานึก จิบกาแฟอีก "สงสัยมากกว่า"  
ผมเงียบ เขารอ

 

แต่ก็รอได้ไม่นาน  
"ที่จีนหนาวมากไหมครับ"  
"นิดหน่อย"  
"ผมไม่ค่อยได้ออกจากอังกฤษเท่าไหร่ แต่คิดว่าคงหนาวกันคนละแบบ"  
ผมหยุดคิดครู่นึง "คนละแบบ"

 

พวกเราเงียบ  
คราวนี้กลายเป็นผมที่รอไม่ได้  
"เขาถามถึงนายด้วย"  
"ครับ?"  
"ถามว่าทำงานกับนายเป็นยังไงบ้าง"  
ผมได้ยินเขาขำ "ช่วงนี้ผมก็โดนถามแบบนั้นบ่อยเหมือนกัน"  
"นายตอบว่ายังไง"  
"คุณตอบว่ายังไง"

  
หนอย "ก็ตามเรื่องตามราว พวกเราร่วมงานกันบ่อย อะไรทำนองนั้น"  
"เรื่องนี้ก็เรื่องที่ 4"  
"5 ไม่ใช่เหรอ"  
"ไม่นะครับ 4 เรื่อง"  
"แล้ว 5 นี่ใคร"  
"คุณจำไม่ได้หรือครับ?"  
"นึกไม่ออก แต่ฉันจำได้ว่ามันเลข 5"  
"...หรือพวกเราเล่นด้วยกัน 5 เรื่อง"  
"ฉัน--" ผมเงียบไป นึกอะไรออก  
เขามองหน้าผม รอฟัง

 

"5 เรื่องนั้น.. คือกับนิโคล"  
"คุณคิดแมนหรือครับ" เขาครับ "นี่คุณจำผมไปเป็นคุณคิดแมนได้ยังไงเนี่ย"  
"นั่นสิ ฉันเข้าใจว่าเล่นกับนายมาเยอะสุดตลอดเลยนะเนี่ย"  
"นั่นนางเอกคู่บุญของคุณเลยนะครับ"

  
"โทษที ฉันนึกถึงแค่นาย"  
"...."  
ไม่มีใครได้พูดอะไรอีกจนกระทั่งมือเที่ยง

 

แล้วบางเรื่องกว่าจะนึกออก  
มันก็สายไปเสียแล้ว

  
"เวรละ" ผมเกือบทำช้อนร่วง  
"ฉันตอบทุกคนไปว่าห้า"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ช่วงหลังงานพรีเมียร์ Kingsman ที่อังกฤษ ลุงคอลินก็ไปงานพรีเมียร์ที่จีนต่อ  
> \- สัมภาษณ์ที่ลุงพูดถึงมาร์คตอนอยู่ที่จีน [Link](http://howtodieinaheavenlyway.tumblr.com/post/114504914936/colin-firth-interview-in-china) /พูดซะอ้อมโลกเลยลุง..  
> \- นิโคล คิดแมนเล่นหนังกับลุงคอลินมา 5 เรื่อง /ปัจจุบันน่าจะ 6 เรื่องแล้ว


	9. Chapter 9

 

ในความเป็นจริงแล้ว  
ผมก็ไม่ได้ลิมไปเสียทุกเรื่อง  
ถึงแม้จะนึกได้ช้าไปหน่อย  
แต่ก็ถือว่าไม่ลืม

 

"ครับ คุณคอลิน"  
ผมโทรไปหาเขา เลทไปเกือบอาทิตย์  
"ฉันโทรมาแสดงความยินดี"  
เขาเงียบไปครู่ใหญ่ คิดว่าคงนึกอยู่  
"อ๋อ ขอบคุณมากเลยครับ"  
"ขอบคุณตัวเองรึยัง"  
"เรียบร้อยครับ" ผมรู้สึกว่าเขายิ้ม  
"ขอบคุณคุณด้วย"

 

ตอนเขาโทรมาแสดงยินดีกับผม พวกเราคุยกันสั้นแค่นี้

 

"ขอบคุณฉันทำไม"  
"เอ่อ"  
"มาร์ค"  
"ที่เวสเอนด์"  
"หา?"  
"ผมเคยไปดูคุณ"  
นั่นทำผมเงียบไป

 

"เห็นว่าแต่ดี ก็เลยอยากเล่นละคนเวทีบ้าง"  
"ถามจริง?"  
"ครับ"  
"นั่นมัน... ตั้งแต่..."  
"1982"  
"นายจำได้?"  
"ผมเพิ่งเข้าเรียนปีหนึ่งพอดี"

"หา?"  
"ตอนนั้นผมยังเรียนทนาย"  
"ฉันทำให้นายลาออก"  
เขาหัวเราะ "นิสัยไม่ดีเลยนะครับ"  
"ไม่จริงน่า"  
"ผมมีอีกหลายเหตุผล"  
"ฉันดันเป็นหนึ่งในนั้น?"  
เขาขำอีก เบากว่าเดิม "ครับ"

"มิน่า ตอนเจอกันครั้งแรก" ผมนึกได้  
"ครับ?"

  
ผมเงียบไปนาน  
"มือของนายสั้น"

 

ผมมั่นใจว่านั่นคือความรู้สึกเดียวกันกับตอนที่ผมเจอแกรี่ครั้งแรก

แต่เปล่าเลย  
ผมคิดผิด

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- หลังจากนั้นมาร์คชนะรางวัล Olivier Award (ช่วงเดือน มีนา 2015)  
> \- ก่อนหน้านั้นตอน King's Speech ลุงเคยได้รางวัล Oscar  
> \- ก็เลยคิดว่าเขาคงมีโทรแสดงความยินดีกันบ้าง--  
> \- แกรี่ที่ว่าคือ แกรี่ โอลด์แมน คือลุงคอลินติ่งแกรี่มาก..


	10. Chapter 10

 

  
เราเจอกันครั้งแรกก็ตอนนั้น

 

ไม่ใช่ตอนที่ผู้กำกับแนะนำผมให้เขารู้จัก  
แต่เป็นที่โรงละคร  
เขาเหมือนจะเป็นนักแสดงหน้าใหม่  
อายุไล่เลี่ยกันกับผม  
พอสบตากันผมก็แปลกใจนิดหน่อย

 

เขายิ้มให้  
ผมพยายามตีสีหน้านิ่ง  
และเก็บความรู้สึกบางอย่างไว้

 

"เป็นอะไรของนาย?" เพื่อนทักผมตอนที่พวกเราเดินออกมาพร้อมกัน  
"เปล่า" เพื่อนจับได้ว่าน้ำเสียงผมสั่น

 

ความรู้สึกที่ว่านั่น  
ผมพยายามเก็บมัน  
แต่ก็ไม่เคยทำได้เลย

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- สัมภาษณ์ที่มาร์คบอกว่าเคยไปดูลุงคอลินเล่นละครเวที (ซึ่งเป็นละครเวทีเรื่องแรกของลุงด้วย และลุงก็ไม่น่าจะรู้เรื่องนี้..) [Link](http://www.metro.us/entertainment/mark-strong-isn-t-tired-of-talking-about-playing-hollywood-villains/zsJnjA---6CXDnpxNBjaW2/)  
> \- สรุปว่ามาร์คแอบติ่งลุงคอลินมาโดยตลอด--  
> \- จบเย้--


End file.
